In Love Or Maybe Not
by Wizard01
Summary: Daya and Shreya met at a bookstore fighting over a Harry Potter novel they both adore. Let's see what happen.


A/N ~ So, this is something really happened to me once... uh... not exactly... But I got an fair idea for this story. And I penned it down previous night. Hope you all enjoy it.

 **In Love Or Maybe Not**

"WH-AT! HARRY POTTER NOT AVAILABLE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? THE NEXT BOOK CAME OUT YESTERDAY AND YOU ARE OUT OF STOCK!" She yelled at the salesman who had a calm expression on his face as if used to the screaming and yelling by her.

Daya snapped his head out of his new Harry Potter book when he heard yelling. He saw a girl furiously yelling at the salesman. He shrugged and returned to his book. He walked towards the salesman to pay for the book, his head engrossed in the book.

Shreya had tears in her eyes. Harry Potter. She had been waiting for days for the new book. Her calendar had crosses on each day passed until the book was released. A guy slammed into her and she was sent crashing onto the concrete floor with the guy muttering profuse apologies, his head still engrossed in the book which was…. HARRY POTTER! Shreya squeaked.

"Can I take the book? Please" she said batting her eyelashes. Her hand shifted towards her jeans pocket and she handed over the guy fifty dollars.

Daya looked at her amused. Was she crazy? He shrugged again and handed her her money back and walked ahead apologising once more.

"Wait! Wait Mr.I-Push-Girls-Around" Shreya said holding onto Daya's upper arm.

"What!?" he replied. "Are you insane or something? Yelling at a salesman and then laying hands on my book."

"I need the book. I have been waiting to read it since forever, Please!" she begged.

"Look lady I have been going crazy for the book and it is like a hell lot important to me so I will not give this thing to you", Daya said and walked ahead leaving her dumbfounded.

He closed the book and gently kept it on the cash counter. He kept his ten dollars on the table and waited for the person to return his change. The girl slammed her ten dollars on the table.

"Now what?" Daya asked pissed off.

"I was thinking if I could pay half price of the book and then we could..er.. you know read it together", she said.

"No!" Said Daya firmly.

"Please!"

"No! No"

"Oh for the love of Dumbledore share it!"

"Fine" Daya said and let her pay half price. Shreya paid and grabbed the book in her hands, running her fingers through the cover and staring at the words, "Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows"

Her heart was judo flipping in happiness.

"Give me the book", Daya growled.

"No! I paid half price so I have equal right on the book", She replied fiercely.

Daya groaned and stared as the girl laced her fingers around the book as if it was her property though half of it was.

Shreya walked out of the store and Daya followed her.

"Where do you want to go", she said almost hugging the book.

"Starbucks?" Daya replied. He was a Starbucks addict and each of his Harry Potter books was read sitting in Starbucks and sipping coffee.

"Okay", she said and walked towards the nearest outlet.

Daya held out his hands and demanded.

"Now I need the book."

"Here", she said handing the book back to Daya. Daya felt as if he got his infant baby back from the hands of kidnappers. He browsed through the pages and started reading from where he left the book.

"Hey! Hey Stop!" Shreya said snatching the book from his hands.

Anger was running through Daya's veins. He wanted to tell the girl to run away from him and his book.

"You can't read the book as long as I start reading it", Shreya replied crossing her arms around her chest.

"Oh right, I simply can't till the time your beautiful hands hold the book and your eyes scale the book", he said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and swinged open the door.

"What would you like to order?" Daya asked her.

"A Capuccino and a blueberry muffin", she replied.

"All right", he replied and ordered two capuccinos, a blueberry muffin, a ham and cheese sandwich. Shreya handed him the money, grabbed her coffee and muffin and walked towards a table far away from the crowd. Daya followed her and sat with her.

Shreya rubbed her hands excitedly. Daya was still doubting the fact that the girl right in front of him was sane.

"I am Shreya and you?"

"Daya"

Shreya sipped her cappuccino forming a thick layer of foam on her upper lip. Daya handed her a napkin and gestured towards her foamed upper lip. Shreya giggled.

"Let's read the book", suggested Shreya.

"Yeah", Daya replied picking the book and he slowly opened the book. Shreya's eyes were moist and so were Daya's.

"This book", they said in unison.

They started reading the book, stopping in places to sip their cappuccino and bite into their muffin and sandwich.

Shreya liked the way Daya was. She had finally found a guy who was like her. A nerd for Harry Potter. Shreya was a wallflower at parties. She would usually skip attending them and have movie marathons in her room.

Shreya and Daya closed the book and started crying.

"Dobby! Oh Dobby", Said Shreya and sobbed in Daya's chest. Daya wrapped his arms around her and cried in her hairs. They were alike. Crying over characters and falling in love with them.

"Shreya?" Daya said.

"Uh huh", Shreya replied.

"It's late, I think you should go home. We will meet here tomorrow in the morning", Said Daya and pointed towards the dark sky.

"Yeah right", Shreya said and wrote her number on a napkin. "Tell me the outlet."

"Sure", Daya replied folding the napkin and making it bookmark. He placed the napkin in their book. He walked out of the outlet and Shreya followed him.

"See you tomorrow then", Daya said wishing she didn't have to leave.

"Yeah, bye!" Shreya replied and walked towards her house which was opposite to Daya's way.

She came to a halt and ran towards Daya. She crashed into him and hugged him.

"You are cute", she said and ran away leaving Daya astonished.

 ******-The End-******

 **Hey! May be this is my last story here.**

 **Thanks to my all Readers and Reviewers (Geet SHREYAholic, Rajvi Fan 123, Frolic Acid, Topaz007 { Hey, nice pen name}, Salmazhv to review on my recent stories).**

 **Bye.**

 **Love ya all.**

 **Have a great day.**


End file.
